


No, Come Back

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Solitary Confinement, Templars (Dragon Age), The Chantry (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: When Evette is put into solitary confinement, a friendly voice is the last thing she expected.
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	No, Come Back

“No!” Evette beat her fists bloody on the door, sobbing. “Come back!” she screamed desperately. “I didn’t do anything! Come back!”

_ Why would they put me in here? What did I do? _

The walls closed in around her in the dark and she could  _ feel _ the room getting smaller around her. Gasping for breath, she sank to the floor, curling into a ball and letting her grief overwhelm her. She’d been quietly studying in the library when Gregor and two of his Templars had burst in, drained her of magic, and dragged her to solitary confinement. No one had ever said why they were doing it.

_ I didn’t do anything wrong.  _

“Don’t leave me,” she cried softly. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“If you keep screaming they’ll gag you.”

Evette gasped, sitting up so fast her head spins. The whisper had come from her left, and she crawled through the blinding darkness until her hands came to a wall. “Anders?” she breathed.

“Shh, no names,” she heard before the sound of metal clinking together.  _ Chains? Is he a prisoner? _ “Do you know  _ magelight _ ?”

“Yes… but they cleansed me,” she said. “I can’t do it.”

“Damn. That’s right.”

She didn’t answer, only searched herself for the smallest wisp of magic. There was nothing, the Templars had done their job well. With a sigh, she lifts her hands to press against the wall, as if the cold, damp stone could somehow replenish her power. This was nothing like the long-forgotten storeroom where she, Anders, and Karl had drank stolen wine and plotted escape the year before. 

This was where they took mages and forgot about them. 

This was the place that had drained all the life out Anders when he’d finally been released. But hadn’t she seen Anders in the dining hall an hour ago? No one else had been grabbed and brought down to the dungeon.

“Who are you?” she asked finally. _"Where_ are you?”

“On the other side of the wall,” the voice said. “There’s a crack in the mortar here.” A scratch and flash of dim light and Evette can see her companion has struck a match near a weak place in the mortar, just big enough for a fingertip to fit.

“Are you a prisoner?” she asked. “Where did you get a match?”

The match went out and silence filled the hole it left. She heard a muttered curse and the clatter of— was that  _ armor _ ? Had she been talking with a  _ Templar? _ Who would dare? Surely not one from Kinloch Hold, there wasn’t enough kindness in them to light a match. Footsteps hurried away and she laid on the floor, pressing her face as close to the crack in the wall as she could, hoping to see  _ anything. _

“No, come back,” she whispered furtively. 

More metal, this time scraping stone and jingling in time with a second set of footsteps.

“I’m here to relieve you, Rutherford,” a new voice said.

“Already?”

The new voice laughed. “You been sleeping down here? I don’t blame you, the dogs are all chained up or the cells are enchanted to be silent. Not a lot of fun to be had unless you’re feeling bold.”

Evette scrambled away from the wall, her heart racing. Rutherford. He was the newer one, the one who had led her out of the dungeon when Anders and Karl had escaped last year.


End file.
